


Nothing is true everything is permitted

by Bone_Zone



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song Lyrics, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Here is where I am going to put all of my Assassins Creed writings { Minus the ones in the series } but if anyone would like to request a reader x Character you are more than welcome too!.Note: I do write smut
Relationships: Alexios (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Alexios/Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Arno Dorian/Reader, Bayek (Assassin's Creed)/Reader, Edward Kenway/Reader, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader, Shaun Hastings/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Characters I'd write for.

##  **Desmond Miles saga:**

  * Desmond Miles.
  * Shaun Hastings.
  * Rebbeca Crane.
  * William Miles
  * Altaïr Ibn-LaʼAhad
  * Malik Al-Sayf.
  * Ezio Auditore da Firenze 
  * Claudia Auditore.
  * Haytham E. Kenway
  * Ratonhnhaké꞉ton / Connor Kenway.



##  **Helix Player saga** :

  * Edward James Kenway.
  * Adéwalé
  * Anne Bonny.
  * Mary Read / James Kidd.
  * Arno Victor Dorian.
  * Élise de La Serre.
  * Jacob Frye.
  * Evie Frye.
  * Henry Green.
  * Shay Cormac.



## Layla Hassan saga:

  * Bayek of Siwa.
  * Aya of Alexandria.
  * Alexios. / Demios.
  * Kassandra / Demios
  * Eivor.




	2. Marry Me || Jacob Frye ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob plans on asking you a very important question.

Jacob Frye never thought he would be in this position, the man never thought he would even fall in love. But here he was, standing on top of a building waiting for you to arrive. 

When he first met you the man thought you were just some brash American sticking their nose into a business that does not concern them. Henry had told him and his sister that you were the great great granddaughter of Edward Kenway which meant that the former Assassins Haytham Kenway was your great grandfather and the man known as Connor Kenway or Ratonhnhaké:ton as you corrected them was your grandfather.

You were here to help your friend and to reclaim your home from the Templars that had taken it. While at first you had gotten along with his sister you and Jacob would always but heads. But over the course of your time in London the times he would dread spending time with you he would start to enjoy it more and more and soon it did not take long for Evie to point out to him that he may actually have feelings for you.

Then once the situation with Starrick was taken care of the man expected you to leave and head back to the U.S but to both of the twins surprise you informed them both that you would be staying a little longer. It took a month for you both to confess your feelings for each other and another month for Jacob to work up his nerve to ask Evie for help finding a ring.

And now here he was gripping his mothers ring praying that you would say yes.

“Jacob, Evie said you wanted to meet me here?”

“Y/n!…yes…” Licking his lips Jacob stepped close to you grasping your hands. “Do you know what this place is?”

Blinking you glanced around the flat roof top, a small smile forming on your lips. “The first place we had sex.” You teased.

Sighing, Jacob wrinkled his nose a dark blush forming on his cheeks. “Yes that…but its also the place where I first told you that I love you.” Taking a deep breath he let his thumb glide over your hand. “Can you close your eyes for me?”

“Okay.?” Closing your eyes you heard the man curse under his breath then you felt a cold metal slide across your ring finger.Snapping your eyes open, you noticed Jacob giving you a nervous smile. Glancing down at your hand you noticed a beautiful emerald ring. 

“Well…y/n…will you do the honor of becoming Mrs. Frye?”

Feeling tears form in your eyes you gave him a smile nearly tackling the man to the ground. “Yes! Yes Jacob I’ll marry you!.” Pressing your lips against his you managed to knock his hat off as you deepened the kiss.

Letting his arms wrap around your waist you broke the kiss letting your fingers run across his cheek. “I think this calls for a celebration.”


	3. Bleeding Love || Bayek ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no-one-important-3 inquired:  
> How sexy and mysterious. I shall ask for Bayek and 47. Thank you 😊.
> 
> Song Used:  
> 47: Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis.

_Closed off from love, I didn’t need the pain._

You were a princess, someone who could not fall in love but you did the moment Bayek of Siwa became your protector. You tried to stay away, to push the man away from you but it became harder and harder each day and soon you found out that you were in love with the man.

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground, found something true._

You were surprised knowing that he felt the say way,your heart swelled in happiness that you were able to find love being who you were. You both did your best to hide your relationship. Aya doing her best to stem the rumors, while it was easy to stop the other Medjays from talking the woman found it harder to stop the other higher ups, she did not want the news to reach your father.

Closing your eyes you were grateful for her help, without her you could not imagine the place you could be in. Stepping closer to Bayek you hand enclosed around his as he peered over the balcony. The skirt of your dress trailing behind you as the man took your appearance in. You were so beautiful, you always managed to take his breath away.

Even though you were still a princess you were still kind. You cared about your people, helping them and it was one of the many reasons the man fell in love with you.

“Bayek….I don’t care what they say…I’m in love with you.” Placing your lips against his you nearly jumped hearing a pounding on his door. “You must go….it must be my father.”

Bayek scowled for a moment before he pressed his lips against your in for a quick kiss. “I will find a away to free you my love.”

You watched him leap down from the balcony, easily climbing down the stone. You felt yourself relax, even when a hand roughly grabbed your arm tugging you away.

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt._

You could hear your fathers people talking but you did not care, someone must have found out about the relationship you and Bayek had. It has been days since your father ordered his death and you just prayed he stayed hidden. 

You fathers people trying to fill your mind with lies about what the kind of man he was but you did not believe them but it did not matter because you would be free soon.

Keeping your head held high you talked to your room, on your way to change for your wedding ceremony but their was not going to be a wedding. Slipping into your room you knew it was going to be heavily guarded.

Pulling out a small veil that Aya had given you, you made your way towards the bed.

Taking a deep breath you drank the whole liquid then collapsed on the bed.

Your father can plan your funeral instead. 

* * *

_I’ll be wearing these scars for everyone to see._

You awoke in darkness, the only light was due to a small fire. Doing your best you brought your knees to your chest. “Hello?”

“Y/n!.” Bayek let out the breath he was holding in, he was relived to see you alive and awake.

Aya let out a laugh as she placed her and on your shoulder. “Oh am Im happy to see it worked.”

“Their was a chance it would not?”

Giving you a smile the woman waved her hand. “Well let’s not get into that but you should be happy to know that Princess Brooke was declared dead.” She then grasped the white robes from Bayek’s hands. “Welcome to the Hidden Ones…Y/n…now I will leave you to alone.”

Feeling your cheeks grow warm you watched the woman disappear in the darkness.

Sighing you placed the robes aside as Bayek stood in front of you. Hand hands grasping yours. “I love you.”

“I love you too and now nobody can take you away.”


	4. La Cheminée || Arno Dorian ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno was never a big fan of Winter.
> 
> also Au when elise de la serre and Pierre Bellec are alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translationst:
> 
> La cheminée - the fireplace.  
> +  
> J’ai froid - i’m cold.  
> +  
> Papa-Daddy  
> +  
> Je voudrais une tasse de chocolat chaud, s'il te plait.-I would like a cup of hot chocolate, please.  
> +  
> Mon amour-My love  
> +  
> Je prépare le feu, mon fils.-I am getting the fire ready son.  
> +  
> Beurk-Yuck  
> +  
> Que puis-je obtenir pour mes deux personnes préférées.-What can I get for my two favorite people

Arno mentally cursed, when the Master Assassin agreed to stay in a small little home for this winter month he had first thought it would be nice. To have a nice romantic getaway with you and of course he would get the chance to spend time with his son, he could only imagine how hard it was on his young child with to parents as Assassin’s and now that you’re pregnant he just wanted his little boy to be happy.

He was grateful to Elise for watching Marin before you had gotten pregnant again and he couldn’t express his graduated to Pierre for watching the Guild why you were both gone but now, now he was regretting ever coming here and he wished he just stayed in his home where it was warm.

Wrinkling his nose, he gave you a sideways glance, you were smiling of course. You’ve always loved the colder weather, biting his tongue he placed his hand on your lower back as he started to guide you into the home. Marin eagerly running ahead as his dog ran beside him.

“Marin….inside.”

“Let the boy have some fun Arno..”

“I rather he no-” 

Cutting the man off you rolled your eyes turning to face the man.Your hand resting on his chest. “If he tires himself out, that means we can have some time for our selves.” You purred.

“Mon amour...that’s very naughty of you.”

Grinning you pressed a small kiss to his cheek then grabbed his hand. “It’s not like I can get more pregnant.” Grasping your hands hand you let him walk you inside. Finding the couch you sat yourself down letting your body relax as Arno started to get the fire ready.

Closing your eyes you nearly let yourself fall asleep until you heard the door slam close.

“Papa! j’ai froid.”

Sighing, Arno dropped his shoulders as he started to get the fireplace ready. “la cheminée.…” Removing a rotten log, he placed a new piece of wood in. “The fireplace will be ready soon….now sit next to your mother…maybe the baby will kick for you.”

That seemed to please the little boy, a small smile formed on Arno’s face watching his son scramble to get on the couch. His small hands resting on your growing belly. Ignoring the feeling like he had to cough, Arno continued to work the fire. Seeing the flames the man grins happy that he gotten the damn thing to work.

“See! all down, now we’ll be all nice and cozy.” Stepping close to you, he captured your lips in for a small kiss only to be interrupted by a bark and his son calling out. 

“beurk! Papa!”

“Hmp.” Shaking his head, Arno ruffled his son’s hair. “Que puis-je obtenir pour mes deux personnes préférées.“

“Je voudrais une tasse de chocolat chaud, s'il te plait.?” Marin chimed in, his auburn hair falling in front of his eyes looking more and more like his father with each passing day.

“And for you mon amour.?”

Yawning you clutched the blanket the man had given you before he started to make the fire. “Just you sitting by my side.”

Chuckling for a moment he pressed a small kiss to your forehead, a kiss to your belly then gave Marin’s cheek a pinch. “Two simple task’s for my two favorite people.”

His son’s hound letting out a bark as your french bull dog let out a small annoyed growl.. “I’m sorry..Asterix…Giselle….my four favorite people….and of course you little on.” His hand resting on your stomach feeling a light kick.”Papa did not forget about you.”


	5. Sweet Words || Deimos!Alexios ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired:  
> Hi! If I may ask, can I ask you for a Alexios or Deimos Alexios x fem!reader? I want it to start with sweet pick up lines but turn into a hot nsfw smut on all fours. If you write smut, I'd be really thankful to see my request written on your tumblr. Tysm!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut here

“Your eyes shine brighter than any star in the sky”

Blinking you turned to the voice before you noticed who it was, Alexios. Of course it was Alexios. No one would be stupid enough to say those lines knowing who your husband was. While he may have put the title Deimos behind him the man would still assert his authority if any man or woman showed their desires to you.

“Is that so? what else does my dear husband have to say about me.” 

Alexios let out a small hum as he stepped closer to you, his form towering over your small one due to his height as he clasped his hand in yours. “I know that she, the light of my life is far more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.”

Cupping your chin with his free hand you could feel Alexios’s breath against your lips. “And the things she does with her mouth would make the very goddess blush.”

Biting your lip you could feel your cheeks growing warm as the man dropped your hand as he wove his arm around your waist. “Such pretty moans you make.”

“Hmm” You let your own hands slide up his chest.

“I would like to see if you can make them right now, let the gods hear our love making.”

Alexios placed a small bite against your neck as his hands squeezed your hips, hearing a small gasp escape your lips. Your soft moans fueling the man, you felt him lift you up and carry you towards your shared bedroom.

It only took moments for Alexios to strip yourself of your clothing and another moment for him to free himself of his own. Hovering over you, his hands slowly moved your cup your breast, his thumb gliding over your nipple. “So beautiful and it is all mine.” Capturing your lips in for a kiss he used his other hand to slide up your thigh. Inching his fingers he let his thumb rub your clit. Continuing to move this thumb gently on your pearl the man captured your lips as they moaned out.

Breaking the kiss he pressed his lips against your neck as you inhaled deeply feeling him slide his fingers inside of you. “Alexios.”

“Yes..agápi̱ mou?”

Shuddering you pressed yourself down against the mans fingers. “Fuck me please.”

You closed your eyes feeling him smirk against your neck, giving the skin a sharp nip he slowly pushed himself inside of you. You always enjoyed how he felt inside of you.

Pushing his cock deeper, he clutched your hips as he started to move. Raising your hips to meet your thrusts you let another whimper escape your lips. “Deimos! more..please.”

Leaning down, Alexios buried his nose against your neck as he continued to thrust. His teeth occasionally nipping at your skin, his thumb brushing your lip again to push you over the edge as he held back on his own pleasure. He wanted to focus on you though the man was not going to deny how good your warmth felt around his cock. 

Feeling the familiar warmth in the pit of your stomach you let your nails dig into his back. “Alexios!”

Panting you could feel his thrusts start to lose its control, biting your lip you opened your eyes to see Alexios staring back down into your own. Capturing his lips against yours you let yourself go as you cam, doing your best to ride out your orgasm you sunk your teeth into your husbands lower lip.

Returning the kiss, Alexios let his tongue glide against your own as he continued to thrust. The man had to hold back his own moan feeling your warmth envelope, thrusting a few more times he let his hands clutched your hips as he released in you. Breaking the kiss you cried out your lovers name not caring who heard, it always felt amazing when he cam within you. It was warm, it was his love. Slowly thrusting, he gave you a lazy kiss as you felt his dick soften.

Still sheathed in you, the man was careful not to crush you as well as keep himself with in you. 

Closing your eyes you nuzzled into the mans chest as you could feel yourself fall asleep.

“I am happy that Kassandra is watching our little one.”

Snorting, you felt the man place a tender kiss against your head. “Hmm though I do hope our child is ready for another sibling.”

Lips twitching into a smile, you had no doubt in your mind that you will be pregnant with your second child and if it did not happen to night you would be more happy to try until it did but Alexios had his way of making things he wanted happen.


	6. Bang Bang || Jacob Frye x Reader ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenging Jacob to a race was always fun, it was even better that if you told the man if he caught you he could get a little something, to bad you wanted to be caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jacob Frye x Female Reader
> 
> Imagine Request/Promt: Dom!Jacob Frye Request with fem reader
> 
> Author: Me
> 
> Reader Gender: Female
> 
> Word Count: 2035 [ Damn]
> 
> Warnings: rough sex, biting, fast…it’s just smut plane and simple.
> 
> A/N: I’m actually really happy with this one.

Jacob Frye, how would you describe that man? Well he was sarcastic, brash and thought with his fists rather than his head. But there was also another side to him that always knew what to say when you were in seeping in your own depression. He saved you from yourself, and from Templars too, Jacob Frye was your hero.

Smiling you shook your head as you ran through the streets of London, you sighed telling yourself not to get distracted by the man whom was chasing after you. You made a little bet with him, if he could catch you before you reached this certain little spot then he could do whatever he liked. You always liked teasing the twin, the sex tended to feel better when you riled him up [Though the tender moments you shared were always nice too.]  
Panting you crouched down on one of the roof tops, you could already spot the tall steeple where the bet would end. Feeling your lips form in a small pout, you let out a sigh as your fingers moved to your hips.

“Shame, I riled him up a lot to day. You think the man would push himself fast…well it’s my fault for challenging him to catch me” You were faster the twins and now you were suddenly wishing for a different challenge, you’ve riled up yourself and needed to take care of your own ‘problem’ since you and Jacob have both been busy.

“Let’s just get this over with” About to take your own little leap of faith you suddenly felt a pair of arms around your waist then a breath fan over your neck as a man chuckled into your ear.

“What’s a little bird like you sitting here all alone” Gasping your body tensed though you then rolled your eyes and smiled, turning to face the man you just cupped his cheek.

“Well it looks like you’ve captured me Mr. Frye…what are you going to do it me” Smirking you then let fingers trail down his chest to his belt.

Jacob let his eyes soften for a moment though he then smirked shaking his head as he pulled your hand away then pushed your body against the chimney, rolling his hips slowly into yours he just let his hand pin your arms above your head.

“Enough of this talk, you’ve been a naught little minx and I need to punish you.” Letting out a small growl he then lent down and pulled you in for a deep but rough kiss. Nipping at your lips, he quickly pushed his tongue through your parted lips, letting your own tongues battle it out, you felt the man’s free hand gripping your hips roughly.

Panting lightly Jacob broke the kiss as he ignored the small trail of saliva only to let his teeth nip and grave at your exposed neck, your hood already fallen off from him pinning you to the cold stone. You soon felt the assassins shaky hand cup your breast threw the tough material of the fabric. His fingers kneading and pinching reciting a soft mewl from your lips as you pushed your chest into his hand more. Gasping you felt him bite down on the column of your neck. Marking you, making sure those bastards knew whom you belong too.

Jacob let his teeth continue to nip and suck at your neck, he never thought he needed you so badly. Perhaps it was the fact that the two of you barley seen each other, or your small touches and the stolen glances. He missed holding you a night, having a nice warm body to hold instead of laying an in cold empty bed.

Pulling away he smirked in satisfaction seeing the red marks over your neck, though he then looked at your flushed and panting face, he watched your chest heave and suddenly his pants felt too tight. Shifting his body to relive some tension he then started to fumble with the buttons on the front of your bodice though he let out a frustrated growl. ‘How could this be so hard, did she change her clothing from her normal wear?’ Thinking to himself he continued to struggle though it was quite hard to focus feel your soft feather like kisses on his jaw.

Getting to the breaking point the man just cut open the front of your shirt with the hidden blade, ignoring your shocked gasp his large hands ripped the flimsy material away and tossed it aside.

“I’ll buy you a new one love” Grinning he then gave your lips a small kiss though dropping the hand that was pinning your own he soon moved it to brush your nipple. “I cannot wait to be inside of you, you must be so wet my love.”

Shaking his head he just groaned at the thought of it, he didn’t think he could last much longer with this foreplay, besides once he is finished here he could always take his time with you in the small little home you owned.

“Enough of this.” The man didn’t even notice you rubbing him through the material of his pants, he could felt his arousal harden more and it was painfully obvious that he wanted you. He couldn’t take this any longer. Jacob soon worked pulled down the material of the pants your wore and made sure to tear away for whatever undergarments you wore. He made quickly with his pants and the rest as his erection sprang free, pushing up he groaned deeply feeling your warmth.

Jacob felt your legs weave around his hips tightly his is own hands gripped yours, continuing to thrust up he felt a shaky breath escape his lips. You felt so good and hot around his cock, the young assassin couldn’t remember when he was last in side of you but he never wanted this to stop. Trying to focus the man new his eyes were darkened with lust though once he looked into yours he noticed that yours too were clouded over. Licking his lips he then glanced at your breasts continue to bounce, closing his eyes he just let his face press into your neck as he pulled out then quickly thrust back in.

Letting out a small whimper you just gripped his broad shoulders as he continued to slam into too, his fingers bruising your hips his he whispered how good you felt in your ears. You felt his hands move to the small of your back, moved away from your hips. You could hear him groan as your nails dug into the shirt he wore though the more your nails clawed and dug into his back, the more it was becoming wrinkled and ripped from both of your actions.

Rolling your hips back into his thrusts you heard a primal growl escape his lips as the stubble on his beard scratched your neck. You could feel his excitement as he thrusted deeply into you, the lust that was rolling off in waves. Feeling your own emotions swell in your just you just pressed your face into his neck as you pushed away your tears. This felt so good, you didn’t know you would be able to last much longer, you felt like your heart would burst.

Jacob could feel it again, that same feeling that would always build up in the pit of his stomach, the signal that he was not going to last much longer. Feeling his own emotion spread across his chest he just let his member brush your walls as his thumb found your clit, if he was going to cum he will make sure yours is hearth shattering. Letting his thumb brush the bundle of nerves he just continued to pound as he felt your body spasm lightly though his free hand gripped you from falling as the weight of his body kept you pinned. He grunted feeling you push down harder on his cock though he could have sworn he went deeper. Though it only took a few more brushes of his thumb on your clit for you to clench tightly around him, he felt your back arched as he a scream tore from your swollen lips.

Jacob then closed his own his tightly as his teeth dub deep into his lip to stop a loud grunt from himself as he suddenly cam deep within you, trying to ride his own orgasm. It was getting rather hard to focus or to even thrust since it was becoming so sporadic. His thoughts felt foggy and everything just felt…good. Euphoric even, Jacob Frye just felt he was flying right now.

Withering against the man, you did your best not to fall off, you knew you would be gone from the moment his rough fingers touched your clit but holy shit you never thought you would be gone that fast. Your body tensed up then soon started to shake as he tore the orgasm from you. With him pounding and the small brushes of your clit you were just trying to stop the shaking. You saw white and you just felt like you were floating. Threw your own euphoric pleasure you let out walls clench around your loves shaft, milking him as he continued to spill his own seed with in your warmth.

You felt your juices, along with his cum drip out of you and down your thighs and the man’s pants but you didn’t care, everything felt to good. Your whole body was tingling with a pleasant hum as your felt him slowly thrust as the energy was spent from his body. Feeling bonless you looked up at the man, cupping his cheek you felt him smile and lean into your touch. Neither of you had to say anything as it was already made clearly threw the love making.

Not trusting your legs you just let him pull out feeling suddenly empty inside, though the man wrinkling his nose seeing the mess he seemed to have made. Shaking his head he let one arm wrap tightly around you as his free hand put his softened member away. Pulling his pants up he then kissed your head gently happy to clean himself once they got to your small flat, he just wanted to clean you a little.

Looking down at the shirt he torn off you then sighed, giving you a somewhat bashful smile he just cleaned between your legs, wiping the cum away though he just tossed that aside as he kissed you from protesting. “I already told you that I will buy you a new one.” Though he soon frown rubbing your hips gently.

Hearing the teasing in his voice you just smiled though let out a tired yawn, pressing your face into his chest you really didn’t care if you were naked, you just wanted a small nap before you could fully clean yourself. You then blinked feeling weight on your shoulders, blinking you then felt the soft material of Jacobs cloak. Though you could see the look in his eyes, worried that he hurt you but you just shook your head and smiled, letting him know you were fine and once his eyes lit up and that beautiful smile came to his face was enough to convince you.

“Thank you Jacob.”

“Like I would ever let you walk around naked, but I must admit it would be a nice site.” Chuckling he ignored the protest in his legs as he lifted you, still coming down from his own high he continued to walk on the roof tops intending on taking you home, where after a good rest and after your both washed and ate he was intending on asking for your hand. Then once you said yes he will make sure neither of will be leaving that room for some time, after all it is not often that you find your own soul mate.

What words could you use to describe Jacob Frye? He was he was a gentlemen, he knew how to make you smile, he was a kind man that stole your heart, he was your knight and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
